youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Haly
| species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = Haly International Traveling Circus | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = c6 | voice = Stephen Root }} Jack Haly is the owner of the Haly International Traveling Circus. Physical appearance Jack is an overweight Caucasian male, with black eyebrows and gray hair, though he has started to bald from the top of his head. While performing as a ringmaster he wears a black top hat with gold detailing, a red tail coat over a blue waistcoat, a white collared shirt and red bow tie. Away from the spotlight Jack has been seen sporting a white long-sleeved shirt with red overalls, holding up black pants. History Early life Haly owned the circus, but he also performed as the ringmaster. He loved all the performers and considered them family, and to young Dick Grayson, he was the closest thing to a grandfather. crime boss Zucco tried to extort money from him. Haly refused, as he ran an honest business, but it would cost him dearly. Zucco sabotaged the trapeze rig of the Flying Graysons, killing four and paralyzing one. Four years later, his European tour had several problems: a string of high-end technology robberies took place on the exact same dates as the circus' shows in those cities, putting Haly and his acts under suspicion from Interpol agent King Faraday; and a "flu" (actually the effect of the Parasite's feeding process) went around among the performers, which caused Haly's top act to miss a show in Paris. Haly took on a new act, a trapeze team calling themselves The Daring Dangers. 2010 Seeing the Daring Dangers in action made Haly realize that the youngest, Dan Danger, was actually his old star Dick Grayson. He looked at his performance and progress with a sense of pride. Haly dismissed Carlo and his brother's complaints about being dropped from the top slot in favor of the Daring Dangers and their assertion that the Dangers weren't siblings as they claimed. When another robbery took place on the night of the show, King Faraday interrogated Haly again. , he lied to Faraday that he had done a bed check on all his performers. The Interpol agent made it clear that he would shut the circus down if he found Haly involved. As the circus left Bruges, Ray the Roustabout attacked Haly and tied him up. Haly was not discovered until the train was well underway to Geneva. Following the arrest of Ray—actually Parasite—as the thief, the Dangers left the tour. Haly told Dan he knew all along who he really was, and asked him to do one final performance, which the latter accepted. Appearances Background information * The owner of Haly's Circus has gone by several names over the years, including C.C. and Jack, and his surname has been spelled Haly or Haley. * Jerome Moore was asked to base the designs on Edward Asner.Moore, Jerome (2012-04-29). YOUNG JUSTICE: JACK HALY. deviantArt. Retrieved 2012-05-10. * This is his second animated appearance; he first appeared in flashback in the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Robin's Reckoning". References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals